


ong bottom

by FyIsland



Category: ong - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 以前发过的ong右短篇补档/长岛没有雪





	1. 姜丹尼尔x邕圣祐

丹雍 

 

\------------------

"哇，大发，姜老师也太帅了吧。"

第一次上街舞课的李宇镇由衷地赞叹道。

"是吧是吧，其实后面那一群女生都只是来看姜sam跳舞的，像我这么积极好学的人真是少之又少啊。"

李大辉摇着头，痛心疾首地看着后面一片黑压压的长发妹子。

邕圣祐懒懒地靠在门边，一副漫不经心的样子，视线却在教室里来回扫，嘴角有些抽动。

"5...8...12..."

我靠，真的是女生越来越多了。这该死的吸女粉体质。

"啊！"

一声尖叫拉回了邕圣祐的思绪，他抬头一看，原来是刚跳舞完的姜丹尼尔接过了一个女生递给他的矿泉水。

邕圣祐眉头一皱。

\--------------------

晚上做爱时邕圣祐显然兴趣不高，姜丹尼尔有一下没一下地亲着邕圣祐的唇，一只手绕到身后抚摸他后脑勺的碎发。

"怎么了？"

姜丹尼尔轻声问道。

邕圣祐抓着姜丹尼尔睡衣的领子，收紧，恶狠狠地说道。

"我要限制你们班的女生人数！"

姜丹尼尔噗嗤笑出声来，抓着邕圣祐的下巴抬起他的头，与他对视。

"那我也要往你们班多塞几个女生，嗯？"你都不知道那些上你课的男生看你的眼神有多露骨。

"不准接她们递给你的水！"

怪不得，原来是自己做错事被邕圣祐看到了。

姜丹尼尔没有说话，吻上了邕圣祐还在喋喋不休抱怨的嘴，轻轻地吮吸他的唇瓣。舌头顺势滑了进去，勾起面前人的舌尖轻轻挑弄。

姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐的双腿张开，刚经历过性事的后穴畅通无阻，他不费力气就进入了那个又湿又热的地方。邕圣祐被吻住的嘴发出闷闷的呜咽声，被突然的进入惊得一阵战栗。

姜丹尼尔一只手扶着邕圣祐的脸接吻，一只手在他的身上游走，揉过敏感的腰间，用力抬起他的大腿，让邕圣祐坐到自己的大腿上。

姜丹尼尔背靠着墙，邕圣祐正坐在他的身上大口地喘息着，调整姿势适应骑乘带来的极深的体位。他轻轻地动了一动，邕圣祐腰一软，差点倒在他的怀里。姜丹尼尔挪了挪身子，稍微坐正了些，扶着邕圣祐的腰就开始前后顶弄。

顶着顶着邕圣祐就被姜丹尼尔摁倒在床上。摸着柔软起伏的腰肢，姜丹尼尔挺胯猛地一撞，啪的一声，将胯牢牢抵住邕圣祐双腿间，几乎想要将剩余的部分都挤进去，双囊堵着穴口密不透风，连里面的水声都给止住了。姜丹尼尔快速猛烈地耸动着腰，激烈不停顶弄在床上挣扎的邕圣祐。

小穴被完全地顶开，邕圣祐眯着眼睛，嘴里的呻吟被撞的破碎，甚至哽在喉间无法发出。他仰着头，手摸着姜丹尼尔紧绷的背随着节奏往自己身上带，双膝屈着展开到两边，在前后顶撞的情况下被带的摇晃。

姜丹尼尔顶弄的速度突然加快，邕圣祐的后穴一缩，一大股热液扑到了体内抽插剧烈的性器上。邕圣祐呼吸急促地喘着气，高潮的来临让他浑身都剧烈颤抖。双腿贪婪地夹在姜丹尼尔身上，让对方性器进的更深。然而合拢的双腿却被姜丹尼尔强势地拉开，就着高潮的热液继续挺入，惹得邕圣祐红了眼，甚至是无措地推着姜丹尼尔，也没能让对方在他身上停止，反而动作更加剧烈。

直到被操干的浑身是汗，连脚趾头都是红的，姜丹尼尔才射在了他的体内。那刻表情都不知是如何，邕圣祐回过神来才瞧见姜丹尼尔眉眼含情地望着他，柔柔地笑着过来蹭了蹭他的鼻头，舔过他唇边的汗珠，低声道：“我射了。”

邕圣祐抬了抬腰让体内的性器滑了出来，又被姜丹尼尔搂着滚到了床头。

"以后只接受你的水，嗯？"

姜丹尼尔摸着邕圣祐的大腿根部，那里一片湿润。

邕圣祐一口咬上了姜丹尼尔的肩膀。

"流氓！"

\--------------

又是一节舞蹈课，邕圣祐喝着饮料核查着女生的数量。

刚跳完舞的姜丹尼尔越过一众女生，抓着邕圣祐的手喝完了他手里的饮料。

邕圣祐撇了撇嘴。

还挺听话。


	2. 林煐岷x邕圣祐

驼雍

  
夜里，邕圣祐迷迷糊糊间感觉到下身的凉意，即使是夏夜也有些突兀的刺骨。他试图用脚在被子翻来覆去寻找自己似乎消失的睡裤，除了棉被被空调浸得透凉的触感，他一无所获。

最后连内裤都失了行踪，在寒冷的空气中不知被丢到了哪个角落。邕圣祐的大腿根因红色的发丝不时的撩拨而微微颤抖，一只脚悬在床沿栏杆上绷直了脚背。他感觉到自己的下体在一个温热的地方进进出出，埋在自己身下的那人灵活的舌头不时将其从头抚慰到根部，甚至连小腹都照顾到。

林煐岷是rapper，运用舌头和口腔是他的特长，无论在哪个方面。邕圣祐被他精湛的口活惹得全身发软，想推开那颗红色脑袋的手都变得欲拒还迎，被林煐岷抓着十指紧扣。

高潮来临的时候，邕圣祐挣扎着要把下体从林煐岷的口中抽出来，却被那人摁着腰部尽数吞下，还像品尝棒棒糖一般细细舔净。邕圣祐感到难为情，用手臂遮着自己的眼睛，大口大口地在黑暗中喘息着。

林煐岷把他翻过去压在身下，找到他的耳垂轻轻啃咬。

"怎么这么浓？嗯？是丹尼尔很久没跟你做过了吗？"

林煐岷的语气格外温柔，如镜头所见。

"没跟谁做过，但也轮不到你。"

邕圣祐像只炸毛的猫，也不顾自己正被人压着的危险处境，毫无知觉地踩在林煐岷的怒点上，剑拔弩张地。

林煐岷的下体顶在他的腰上，手指带着些许怒意为他做着扩张。邕圣祐用力地咬着自己下唇，又被掐着下巴不得不松开。林煐岷把另一只胳膊放在他的面前，压着他的脖子让他咬着。

林煐岷揉着他的臀部进入时，邕圣祐差点把面前的手臂咬出血痕。林煐岷落在他脸颊的吻是潮湿而温柔的，下身的动作却是毫不犹豫的带着力度深入。他生性温柔，情事却相反，唯一的施虐因子也尽数渗透在腰部的顶弄中。

"打开 打开 打开"

”用你的色彩把我填满"

林煐岷咬着邕圣祐的耳朵，伴随着动作念着《打开》的歌词，不用想也能感知到贴着嘴唇的耳朵渐渐炙热。林煐岷从耳尖吻到脖颈，又从脖颈吻到肩胛骨，他的舌尖在邕圣祐的身上带来微妙的触感，后穴止不住地急剧收缩。

情动之时，林煐岷把邕圣祐的下巴掰到一旁结结实实地深吻着，连邕圣祐把他的舌尖咬破也不在乎，揉捏着那人身前的殷红，掐着身下人的腰际毫无章法地前后挺弄，呼吸都乱了节奏。林煐岷把他的双腿分的更开，进入到了前所未有的深处，一瞬间的碰撞卡的邕圣祐将近失声，热液喷薄的感觉在他的后穴格外的清晰。

林煐岷松开他的唇，喘着粗气压在邕圣祐的身上，手臂却不着痕迹地撑着，没有将半点重量压在他的身上。

"今天，我的心里也只有你一个。"

林煐岷煞有介事地唱着歌告白。

rapper唱歌都这么跑调的吗。

这是邕圣祐昏睡前闪过的唯一念头。


	3. 黄旼炫x邕圣祐

到达录制场地时，邕圣祐差点被熟悉的黑莓味弄得腿软。

黄旼炫笑得人畜无害，同一个个练习生握手问好。到了邕圣祐的顺序时，黄旼炫轻轻地挠了挠他的手心，带着讨好和撒娇的意味，约炮的讯号显而易见。

邕圣祐在心里给他比了个中指，与黄旼炫几年的恋爱生涯让他无比了解那个人面具下邪恶又腹黑的内心，在床上更是体现得淋漓尽致，不把他弄哭誓不罢休。

即使他和黄旼炫住同一个宿舍时狂打了三管的性冷淡剂，还是抵不住黄旼炫把他压在录音室的沙发上，对他全身敏感处的撩拨。

黄旼炫黑莓的信息素明明清冷得很，充斥在整个录音室时还是让邕圣祐头脑发昏。光是黄旼炫从背后传来的胸膛的温度，都让他的后穴蠢蠢欲动。黄旼炫爱极了他草莓牛奶味的信息素，似乎连后穴分泌的液体都带有草莓的甜度，他低下头，舌头伸进那个他熟悉的地方，换来邕圣祐剧烈的喘息，和更加分开的双腿。

邕圣祐被黄旼炫的信息素压制得无法动弹，一只手被掰到身后摸着黄旼炫坚硬的下体，感受着那根东西极高的温度，渐渐进入自己的体内。

"Shit..."

邕圣祐没忍住，骂了一声脏话。

黄旼炫轻笑出声，邕圣祐被玩得狠时骂脏话的习惯还是没有变。他就着后入的姿势，抬起邕圣祐的一条腿，揉着他的臀部就开始顶弄。黄旼炫似乎有意要捉弄他，卡着他的生殖腔几次又滑走。

邕圣祐一只手朝着身后比了中指，却又传来温暖的潮湿感。他的中指被黄旼炫色情地含住，软软的舌头从指尖舔到指缝，黑莓的味道仿佛都渗进期间，黄旼炫还像口交一样吸了吸他的中指。

邕圣祐愤愤地把自己的手指从黄旼炫的嘴里抽出来，果不其然又听见一声轻笑。黄旼炫把下身抽出来，扶着邕圣祐骑到自己的大腿上。邕圣祐咬着嘴唇，一副气乎乎的样子，张开嘴咬着黄旼炫的下唇，汲取着黑莓的信息素，扶着黄旼炫的下体送进自己体内。两个人的身体契合得很，黄旼炫勾勾脚趾头邕圣祐都知道他想要什么体位。

黄旼炫这才毫无保留地把自己的信息素释放出来，接着吻咬着舌尖传递过去。邕圣祐全身发烫，耳朵都透着桃子一样的红色。黄旼炫知道他情动得很，抓着他的大腿就开始大力地进进出出。邕圣祐硬了的乳尖和下体时不时蹭着他，黄旼炫勉强地摁着邕圣祐的肩膀才不让自己被邕圣祐甜美的草莓牛奶的味道惹得失控。

邕圣祐上气不接下气地哼着，嘴里的脏话骂了一轮又一轮，却抵不住黄旼炫猛烈的撞击。他仰着头，手摸着黄旼炫紧绷地臀随着一进一出的节奏往自己身上带。双膝屈着展开到两边，在前后顶撞的情况下被带的摇晃。

邕圣祐猛地被黄旼炫翻了个身压到身下，被压倒床上的同时又被狠狠地顶了一下，穴道紧紧一缩，一大股热液扑到了体内抽插剧烈的性器上。他呼吸急促地喘着气，手放在黄旼炫的盆骨上想要推开，又像是半推半就的顺从。

狠狠地被擦过生殖腔，邕圣祐呻吟着到了高潮，浑身都剧烈地颤抖着。他夹紧双腿想要让黄旼炫进得更深，然而合拢的双腿  
却被黄旼炫强势地分得更开，就这后穴满满的热液进的更深。

黄旼炫咬着自己的小臂忍着标记邕圣祐的欲望，俯下身找到他后颈的腺体，轻轻咬破就把自己的信息素注入其中。急剧收缩的后穴和两人信息素的交融让黄旼炫射在了邕圣祐的体内，卡在甬道内的结让邕圣祐骂了好几声靠。黄旼炫倒在他身上喘息，精液混着不知谁的液体从他的大腿根部缓缓流下来。

邕圣祐生气地咬破了黄旼炫的嘴唇，血的锈味让他从高潮的余韵中清醒过来。分手后时隔一年的见面，他居然又和黄旼炫上了床。

黄旼炫喘匀了气，起身帮邕圣祐清理干净了身体，还抓着他颤抖的腿，帮他穿上了内裤和裤子。邕圣祐脸微红地被黄旼炫背回了宿舍，又被摁着脑袋交换了一个湿吻才被放开。

邕圣祐闻着自己身上混着黑莓味道的牛奶气息，对着黄旼炫床铺的方向，双手一起比了个中指。


	4. 姜丹尼尔x邕圣祐/赖冠霖x邕圣祐

储物室的门没有关紧，赖冠霖像门神一样黑着脸站在旁边，远处的灯光把他的身影拉得老长，在地面上划出不和谐的黑线。室内的动静终于渐渐停了下来，他看了看周围似乎没有要来人的迹象，才堪堪走开了。

姜丹尼尔是被邕圣祐揍着走出储物室的，也不恼，就用力地掰着邕圣祐的肩膀拥他到怀里，试图将自己急切的心跳透过衣服传递给对方。邕圣祐的耳朵红通通的，带着几滴汗珠的后颈显得格外可爱，那块皮肤在邕圣祐情动时会露出成熟蜜桃一般的艳色，姜丹尼尔不止见过一次，是让人心跳失控的殷红。

经历情事后的邕圣祐往往累的不想动，有时会懒懒地躺在姜丹尼尔的怀里，眉梢间却带着氤氲匍匐的媚意，全身上下都散发着餮足而性感的气息。姜丹尼尔会抓着他的手吻过指缝，再到指尖，最后落在掌心，恨不得把他全部的爱意都倾注其中，浸入那人细密的掌纹间。

这次是他操之过急，把爱干净却在没卸完妆的状态下的某人拖去做爱，后果可想而知。

姜丹尼尔上台前特地把黑衬衫的扣子又解开了几颗，昏黄的灯光衬得他的皮肤更加白皙，女staff看他的眼神都变得躲闪。坐在后台待机的邕圣祐却是有些睡眼惺忪地靠在赖冠霖身上，怕是唯一对他的舞台和着装最不关心的人。

他对邕圣祐向来是单箭头，义无反顾地。邕圣祐扣着背带从换衣间走出来时，他的目光已经像安检机器一样把邕圣祐从头到脚视奸了个遍。邕圣祐带着棕色晕染的眼妆，目光是中世纪吸血鬼一样的清冷。姜丹尼尔觉得有些渴，渴感从喉咙一直延伸到心脏深处，有些过火。

他有着恼，因为邕圣祐始终落不到自己身上的飘忽的视线。姜丹尼尔忘记了，自己本来就该是这段感情中得不到回应的一方。

他和邕圣祐在储物室里做爱，受伤的手也没歇着地搂着那人颤抖的腰。姜丹尼尔一只手扶着邕圣祐的腿缠在自己腰间，那人的后穴毫无保留地向他打开着，被自己自下而上地顶弄。邕圣祐被困在他和墙壁间，沉闷的呜咽声被他的深吻吞入肚中，抓着自己肩膀的指尖都微微泛红着。

邕圣祐的眉头微微皱着，双眼迷离却只盈满他一个人，顶到熟悉的一处时，眼尾会微微抽动，呼吸更急促些。如果被插得疼了，会咬住自己作乱的舌尖以示警告。

伴随着邕圣祐后穴的炙热与温暖，姜丹尼尔强忍着射在那人体内的欲望抽出自己下体，蹭着他的臀部就释放到了纸巾里。他蹲下身，把邕圣祐还挺立着的下体吞入口中。邕圣祐的手指穿过他的发梢，带着抚慰性质地把他摁向自己。没多久就喘着气射在姜丹尼尔的口中，邕圣祐脱力地靠着墙壁喘息。

姜丹尼尔轻轻地环着邕圣祐，感受着他带给那个人的温度与喘息。脖颈处传来一股湿热，之后是一阵刺痛，邕圣祐扒开他的衬衫狠狠地咬在了后肩处，不算整齐的牙齿烙出了不深不浅的印记。

姜丹尼尔是开心的，任邕圣祐咬着，他也侧过头去舔邕圣祐红红的耳朵，啃了啃耳尖的软骨，可以说是比酱料炸鸡口感更好了。

“我好喜欢你，哥。”

姜丹尼尔把埋在他肩膀处的邕圣祐的头抬起来，鼻尖对着鼻尖，说道。

邕圣祐没有说话，轻轻抬起下巴，亲了亲姜丹尼尔的嘴角，那个地方被自己咬出了一丝血痕。

邕圣祐不会回答他，他知道。

最后他被邕圣祐打着肩膀推搡着走出储物室的门，手劲还不小。

\-----------------------

邕圣祐洗完澡走向床时，赖冠霖突然撑起身子，抓住邕圣祐的手腕。

邕圣祐看向他，抓住他的那只手又缩了回去。

\----------------------

赖冠霖盯着上铺的邕圣祐垂在床外的手腕，分明是今天紧贴着姜丹尼尔嘴唇的地方。


	5. 赖冠霖x邕圣祐/姜丹尼尔x邕圣祐

庆功宴的晚上，每个人都喝得酩酊大醉。合宿的房子里到处是散落的酒瓶和薯片袋子，喝了酒的众成年男子都东倒西歪地躺在地上，不讲睡相地互相挤压着。

邕圣祐无聊地吃着薯片，普通的啤酒并没有让他得到深度的醉意。幽幽的电视光亮打在他的脸_上，裤裆处的变化倒是更明显了些。

尹智圣从沙发底下安静地探出手来朝他要薯片吃，邕圣祐差点吓得把一袋子渣都倒他脸上。

“赖冠霖呢，我需要他。”

邕圣祐挑了块完整的薯片递给底下的尹先生。

”睡未成年你要不要脸啊。 ”

尹智圣嚼着薯片也不忘损他。

邕圣祐在黑暗中翻了个白眼，想起来反正他也看不到，又惺惺地恢复了表情。右手伸向左手抓着的薯片袋时突然掏了空，邕圣祐刚要骂出声就感觉被人捏了下巴，温热潮湿的舌头代替薯片就进了嘴里。

姜丹尼尔一只手掐着邕圣祐的下巴接吻，一只手捏着邕圣祐暴露在空气中的锁骨，留下道道红痕。从领口伸手进去，姜丹尼尔找到他胸前的一点就用力地揉搓，引得邕圣祐的鼻息都急促了些，腿也不自觉地蹭着姜丹尼尔的睡裤。

"我靠，老子薯片呢，你谁啊。

尹智圣伸出手来摸薯片没想到摸到了一个人的大腿，睡裤的质感还不错，貌似还夹着另一个人的腿。  
邕圣祐终于找到机会把姜丹尼尔推开，被狠狠亲吻过的嘴唇一片水光，在黑暗中反倒有说不明的诱惑。姜丹尼尔把手指伸进邕圣祐的嘴里用力地搅了搅,夹着那滑溜溜的舌头使劲摁压，直到邕圣祐有些怒意才将他放过，走进里屋的房间。

赖冠霖迟迟才从门口拎着一大袋零食和果酒回来，没想到到宿舍时已经是喝倒一片。他看到邕圣祐瘫坐在沙发上用手寻找着薯片，以及从沙发底下伸出来的不明的手。 

赖冠霖叹了口气，夹杂着来自外界的寒气走到邕圣祐的身边，一只手揽着邕圣祐的腰，顺势让邕圣祐起身，双腿夹在他的腰_上，就这无尾熊的姿势把邕圣祐抱到了房里。

赖冠霖正是长身体的时候，力气大的很，抱起邕圣祐不是什么难事。邕圣祐被赖冠霖放在床上，又双手扯着他的，卫衣要帮他脱掉。

赖冠霖把刚买的东西丢到地上，塑料袋里滑落出一堆安全套和润滑剂。赖冠霖向来不喜欢用那种东西，只有邕圣祐偶然的洁癖才会有它们发挥作用的时候。

赖冠霖脱衣服的时候邕圣祐揉着他的裆部，心知肚明地吹了声口哨。衬衫扣子被赖冠霖一颗一颗地解开，没有多久两人就赤裸着滚作一团。

姜丹尼尔推开他的房门时，邕圣祐正坐在赖冠霖的身上不停地被顶弄。邕圣祐健壮的小男友一只手扶着他的大腿，一只手撑在身后保持平衡，绷出来的肌肉都格外性感。

房间里的啪啪声粗重而旖旎，床尾是鲜艳的包装袋。邕圣祐跪坐着，比赖冠霖高出一截，赖冠霖毛茸茸的脑袋在他的胸口乱舔乱咬，留下的痕迹倒是比锁骨处的更深了一些。

邕圣祐被小男友的怪力顶得哑然失声，张着嘴大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。

“冠霖啊，做得真好。”

姜丹尼尔听见邕圣祐俯下身对赖冠霖说。

然后两个人四目相对，都笑了。


	6. 姜丹尼尔x邕圣祐/赖冠霖x邕圣祐

浴室里氤氲的雾气悄悄地爬上邕圣祐的皮肤，暴露在空气中的部分有水珠流过，引起他一阵颤栗。

邕圣祐注视着姜丹尼尔一件一件地脱掉衣服，姣好的身材让他忍不住上手触摸，胸部腹部明显的肌肉高潮时会绷出好看的线条，在水雾的浸润下更加性感。

顺着人鱼线往下，姜丹尼尔的内裤已经撑起了不小的幅度，邕圣祐蹲了下去，隔着布料亲吻那个肿胀的地方，果不其然听到了姜丹尼尔的粗喘声。他张嘴咬住了黑色的内裤边缘，低头把姜丹尼尔身上最后一块布料扯下。已经微硬的下体打在邕圣祐的脸上，姜丹尼尔轻轻地摆动胯部，在邕圣祐的脸上留下了暧昧的红痕。

邕圣祐用手扶着那根东西，印上了几枚亲吻，又一点一点张口吞入。他用舌尖舔过每一处褶皱，细致而用心地，像对待极为珍贵的宝物。姜丹尼尔仰着头，不停收缩的小腹和上下滑动的喉结暴露了他十分情动的事实。他伸手捏了捏邕圣祐三角痣处的脸颊，果然换来邕圣祐一个怒视的眼神，而那人此时却将头在自己的下体丛林间，神色痛苦而欢愉。

姜丹尼尔的下体在邕圣祐的嘴里逐渐变粗变硬，却没有要射的迹象。姜丹尼尔把下身抽了出来，拉起邕圣祐就摁在了淋浴玻璃上。

姜丹尼尔早已一丝不挂，邕圣祐的牛仔裤和卫衣还穿得好好的。姜丹尼尔的体温随着背后拥抱传递过来，顶在腰间的炙热感也让邕圣祐舔了舔嘴唇。

姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐牛仔裤的拉链解开来，松松垮垮地挂在邕圣祐的腰部。姜丹尼尔的手从牛仔裤边缘滑了进去，隔着内裤开始揉捏邕圣祐的臀肉，夹在股间的布料渐渐变得湿润。

姜丹尼尔侧头含住邕圣祐殷红的耳垂，舌头时不时伸进那个人白嫩的耳朵里。手上的动作却也不停着，勾开内裤勒着臀瓣就把手指伸进了邕圣祐的后穴。

邕圣祐的大腿随着姜丹尼尔手指的侵犯开始颤抖，试图合并双腿来阻止异物的入侵，却被姜丹尼尔伸进双腿间的膝盖分得更开。他的手无力地放在淋浴玻璃上勉强地支撑自己，下身的重量全放在了姜丹尼尔身上。

邕圣祐的后穴已经湿得可以放进四只手指，姜丹尼尔尝试着碰了碰他熟悉的敏感点，就听到了邕圣祐加重的呼吸声。姜丹尼尔一把将邕圣祐的内裤和牛仔裤，扶着他的胯部就狠狠地挺立进入。

邕圣祐一边咬着横在自己面前的姜丹尼尔的手臂，一边承受着他激烈的撞击。他的臀部几乎不受控制地，在姜丹尼尔一次又一次的顶弄中悬空又落下，失重使姜丹尼尔的下体开拓他后穴的深度不断增长，另一只抓住他腰部的手也让他无法逃离姜丹尼尔的入侵。

邕圣祐的后穴温暖而湿润，肠壁紧紧地绞着姜丹尼尔的性器，润滑紧致。邕圣祐很快就进入了状态，靠着姜丹尼尔的手臂微张着嘴，调整呼吸。

赖冠霖走进浴室时，邕圣祐正被姜丹尼尔掰着下巴侧着头浅浅地接吻着，水珠滑过喉结的线条格外好看。看着两人紧紧相连的下体，赖冠霖急红了眼。

赖冠霖两三下就把自己给扒光，跪在地上把邕圣祐在空中被冷落的性器含入口中。他感觉到邕圣祐的手指穿过他的头发，带着鼓励的意味，也正因为他不断的深喉而微微颤抖着。

赖冠霖模拟性交地给邕圣祐做着口交，用力地吸了吸嘴里的硬物，时深时浅的吞吐让邕圣祐头皮发麻。赖冠霖用力地吸了吸口中的硬物，邕圣祐就颤抖着大腿射到了他的口中。赖冠霖得意地把邕圣祐的下巴掰回反方向，心满意足地吻上邕圣祐微红的唇瓣，伸着舌头与他共品嘴里的腥味。

邕圣祐的下体被姜丹尼尔支撑着不断进入，上半身被赖冠霖支配着，不断玩弄。

赖冠霖把邕圣祐的卫衣拉到胸部以上，一口含住了他的乳头。如同吮吸奶嘴一般，唇舌共用，让邕圣祐的乳头变得又红又涨，另一边用手指玩弄着，先是食指绕着乳晕画圈圈，后来又是食指与大拇指共用揉捏着敏感的乳尖，惹得邕圣祐一直挺起胸膛，把胸部往赖冠霖处送。

邕圣祐的倒戈让身后被冷落的姜丹尼尔异常不满，一只脚突然被抬起，挂到旁边的架子上，隐蔽的穴口因这个动作被暴露在空气中，甬道传来湿润的感觉，竟是姜丹尼尔把舌头伸了进去。

姜丹尼尔灵活的舌头在邕圣祐的后穴内有力地一进一出，带来的快感竟然格外明显，羞耻感让邕圣祐推了推埋在他臀部的姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔顺势把舌头抽了出来，轻轻的舔过穴口周围的皮肤，再到邕圣祐白嫩的臀瓣。邕圣祐整个臀部都被口水沾满，在灯光下亮晶晶的。

赖冠霖无语地看着姜丹尼尔规划领地似的动作，咬了咬邕圣祐的下嘴唇示意他专心。伸手把邕圣祐的卫衣给脱了，这下三个人都是平等的一丝不挂了。

只不过邕圣祐也许有点委屈。

位置的转变只不过是一瞬间的事。

邕圣祐此时正双腿大张地坐在赖冠霖的怀中，后穴还吞着赖冠霖硬邦邦热乎乎的性器，臀瓣处混合着腺液和口水，湿的一塌糊涂。双腿被姜丹尼尔挂在双臂上，下体最脆弱的部分正对着姜丹尼尔。

赖冠霖捏着邕圣祐胸前早已挺立地乳尖剧烈地上下挺弄，刚才邕圣祐在姜丹尼尔怀中失神的表情确实让他有些嫉妒，小孩子的好胜心驱使，赖冠霖不免拿自己与姜丹尼尔的床技相比较，势必要分出个高低上下来。

姜丹尼尔抓着邕圣祐的右脚细细地亲吻着，又把邕圣祐的脚趾含入口中，舔弄细嫩的脚缝。邕圣祐因为他的动作变得更加敏感，呻吟声都大了许多。

前后夹击让邕圣祐失神不已，倒在赖冠霖的肩膀处只能嗯嗯啊啊地发出声音，眼角还有几滴生理泪水，配合着邕圣祐一脸诱惑的表情。

赖冠霖的性器愈发涨大，把他的后穴填的满满当当，相连处不停地发出啪啪的声音，竟是要比邕圣祐的叫床声更大。浴室里当然不止这两种声音，姜丹尼尔舔完邕圣祐的双脚后，就把头埋进了邕圣祐下体处细细耕耘。姜丹尼尔吮吸着邕圣祐的性器，发出滋滋的水声，舌头还不安分的到处舔弄，往后穴的方向伸去。

邕圣祐大腿颤抖的频率越来越高，姜丹尼尔知道这是他要高潮的前兆。然而赖冠霖和姜丹尼尔都不会轻易放过他，适时地停下了动作。

邕圣祐体内的巨物突然停下了动作，下身的性器也失去了抚慰，他迷茫地睁大了双眼，扭了扭屁股试图让赖冠霖继续动作。

"哥，前面更舒服，还是后面更舒服啊？"

赖冠霖对着邕圣祐已经红透了的耳朵说，还坏心地顶了顶跨。

邕圣祐感受着耳边的呼吸声，看着身前忠犬一般的姜丹尼尔，左右为难。

"都…都很棒啊…冠霖你动一动好不好…"

性器在后穴中的感觉愈发明显，酥麻的快感自尾椎骨向上却无法得到纾解，邕圣祐难耐地摆动着臀部。

这个问题明明就跟女朋友和妈妈掉进水里你救谁一样难！

赖冠霖坏心地揉捏着邕圣祐作乱的臀瓣，指尖有意无意地划过两人连接的地方。姜丹尼尔也放开了他的性器，转头啃咬他的大腿内侧。看来两个人得不到答案，是不会再进行下一步动作的。

邕圣祐非常认真的思考了一下。

"后面…想要更多…"

几乎是话音刚落，赖冠霖就扶着他的胯骨开始上下捣弄他的后穴，粗大的性器大力地进出，有几次甚至将邕圣祐的肚子都顶得微微鼓起。

没被选中的姜丹尼尔就有些不开心了，回头翻找散落一地的衣物，挑出了一条领带，一圈一圈地绕在邕圣祐性器的根部，缠好，打了个蝴蝶结，非常好看。

被绑住了下体的邕圣祐起初并没有意识到有什么不对，姜丹尼尔起身亲吻他的锁骨和胸膛，玩弄他的乳头，硬物还顶着他的小腹，姜丹尼尔的服务依然到位。

可是到了快要高潮时，姜丹尼尔绑在他性器上的领带才显示出了厉害。

明明快感累积足够，可邕圣祐硬挺的下身却因为被束缚着无法射出精液，只能缓慢地流出透明液体，不上不下的感觉快要逼疯了他。

"丹尼尔，让我射…"

邕圣祐求饶的表情可爱极了。

因为些许痛苦而绞得更紧的后穴吸的赖冠霖也有些失控，抓着邕圣祐的大腿分得更开，更方便地入侵邕圣祐最脆弱的地方。

"不是，哥不是后面更舒服吗，我看哥只需要冠霖就可以射吧。"

姜丹尼尔摸了摸邕圣祐肿胀的性器，吻了吻邕圣祐紧急咬着的下唇。

"叫偶吧，求我，我就让你射。"

姜丹尼尔平时傻白甜的外表一定是假的，邕圣祐仿佛都可以看到姜丹尼尔头上的恶魔角露了出来。

"姜丹尼尔偶吧，求你…让我射吧…啊…"

说完，邕圣祐就讨好地把头凑向姜丹尼尔，伸出舌头探进姜丹尼尔的嘴里挑弄那个人的舌头，还不停地吮吸他的唇瓣。

姜丹尼尔满意地解开了领带，把自己的硬物与邕圣祐的放在一起不断摩擦，产生炙人的温度。

赖冠霖一个深深地狠插，邕圣祐颤抖着身子达到了高潮，姜丹尼尔将即将释放的性器在邕圣祐的大腿内侧摩擦了几下后对着邕圣祐的脸射了出来。

邕圣祐神情涣散地瘫倒在赖冠霖怀中，全身上下没一处好地，不是沾满了各种液体，就是被恶意地对待留下道道红痕。

\----------------------

欢爱后的邕圣祐泡在浴缸的温水中放松着身子，姜丹尼尔的手放在他的腰间，帮他按摩着腰部。

邕圣祐想起刚刚羞耻的瞬间，白了他一眼。

"啊对不起嘛哥，你选了冠霖没选我我真是太难过了。这样，下次我更卖力一点，让你爽回来，嗯？"

仔细看看，说不定都能看到姜丹尼尔身后摇着的尾巴。

赖冠霖在莲蓬头下洗完了澡，穿好了衣服走向邕圣祐，亲了亲他的嘴角。

"我去给圣祐哥冲牛奶。"

赖冠霖临走前从浴室门后探出头说。

\---------------------

清洗完后邕圣祐被姜丹尼尔抱着回了自己的床上，姜丹尼尔也顺势赖着不走。邕圣祐喝完了赖冠霖送来的牛奶，该离开的赖冠霖也挤上了他的床。

邕圣祐被两个年下弟弟一人搂着一只胳膊，欲哭无泪。

\------------------

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！"

巨大的尖叫声从邕圣祐的房间传来。

睡在金在焕床上的邕圣祐揉了揉眼睛，微微一笑。


End file.
